


Reeeeeeeegret

by DedicatedToolbox



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DedicatedToolbox/pseuds/DedicatedToolbox
Summary: I said I would never write a self insert, but then I wrote a self insert.  I'm sorry.  Based off the actual hateship that is me/Shane





	

**Author's Note:**

> Trinity: twitter.com/I_Like_Cabbages

"Can you fucking believe that asshole?"

Kilo was once again ranting about Shane. She barely ever interacted with him, but when she did....it was hell for anyone she happened to be around after. 

In this case, she happened to be hanging out with Jimmy, Caddy, and Trinity after a club meeting. 

"All he said was 'your mum,'" Jimmy said, giving his best attempt at a Shane impression. "Besides, you were rude to him first."

"He could've at least come up with a better response than that!!" Kilo yelled, clearly not sure about why she was actually angry. 

"At least he calls you the correct name," Caddy said, attempting to defend Shane. 

"I'm pretty sure that's just because he doesn't know my real name." Kilo wasn't about to accept any defense for her rival. 

"Do you want him to know your real name?" Trinity questioned. 

"Why the hell would I care?" Kilo was clearly taken aback. 

"I just thought you would want your boyfriend to know your actual name," Trinity responded, smirking. 

Jimmy and Caddy were both holding back laughter. Trinity was much braver than them. 

"You and Mai need to fucking stop with that. I am not into Shane."

"Are you sure? You seem to love to talk about him." Trinity was enjoying this far too much. 

Kilo sighed. "Every time we're together, we fight. What the hell made you two start shipping us!?"

"The same thing that made you ship Caddy and Ian," Jimmy responded, a little too quickly. 

"Except that they actually got together," Kilo said, ignoring the fact that she shipped them before they got together. 

"Now it's your turn," Caddy responded, a little too smoothly. 

"I hate every single one of you," Kilo said, clearly done with this shit. "I'm leaving."

Everyone else laughed as she walked out the door. 

A few minutes later, she was leaning against a wall in the courtyard. The sun was setting, and Kilo decided to take a few minutes to relax for once. 

"Hey, Kilo."

She instantly recognized that god damn accent, and sighed. So much for relaxation. 

"What the hell do you want?" Kilo didn't even look over at him. 

"Why do you always do that?" Shane said, resting next to the grumpy ginger. 

"What?" She looked over at him. He almost seemed casual, but something was off. 

"Why do you get angry every time I'm around?" He looked over at her, and she realized what had been off. He looked like he was trying too hard to look casual. Was he nervous? 

Kilo looked away to think, and couldn't come up with a single answer. 

"I don't know, really," she said, after a long, strangely comfortable silence. 

Shane hesitated for a moment, then decided to ask the question that had been on his mind since shortly after he first met Kilo. 

"Do you hate me?"

"What!?" Kilo quickly turned towards Shane, who was already looking at her. "No!! I barely know you, man."

"Then, why do I frustrate you so much?"

"I don't know, okay!? You're just so quiet and.....and BRITISH!! Why are you SO British!?" It wasn't like she didn't know how ridiculous she sounded, but she couldn't help getting worked up when Shane Gill was around. 

"Because I was born in England?" Shane sounded so genuinely confused. 

"Thanks, jackass. That's so helpful."

"Well, what did you want me to say!?"

"NOT THAT!!!!"

Both of them turned back towards the skyline in frustration. After a moment, Kilo spoke up again. 

"People have told me that you're a tsundere, but I don't believe them." She seemed a bit calmer, but still frustrated. 

"Why not?" Shane seemed genuinely curious. 

"Because tsunderes typically begin to like the person they hate."

There was silence for a moment as Shane hesitated. 

"I like you, Hannah."

Kilo gasped and looked over at Shane. She was absolutely shocked. 

"How the fuck-"

"I've heard Trinity say it. I pay more attention than you think." Shane smirked, clearly happy that he had managed to shock her like this. 

"You tsundere dickbag." Kilo turned away, clearly trying to hide her face. 

"Would you prefer I just hate you?" Shane definitely saw that blush. 

"Maybe!!"

"I guess I won't ask you to the Flower Festival, then."

"Well," Kilo hesitated, "maybe you wouldn't be too bad to go with."

"I guess I'm not the only tsundere here." Shane smirked, and watched for her reaction. 

"Oh my fucking god." She looked like her entire world just got flipped. 

Shane laughed. 

"You never thought of that, did you?"

"No, I really didn't."

After a few more seconds of silence, Kilo finally looked back at Shane. 

"I like the way you say my name," Kilo admitted, smiling shyly. 

"Really? It's not 'SO British?'" Shane teased. 

"Fuck you." Kilo rolled her eyes, but she was still smiling. 

After a brief moment, he stepped towards her. She uncrossed her arms, and looked into his pretty, blue eyes. He put his hand on her face, and leaned down to kiss her. 

"I TOLD YOU SO!!!!"

They immediately broke apart. Kilo didn't even have to look, she knew exactly who that was. 

"I am going to kill you in your sleep," Kilo said calmly, but loud enough for Trinity to hear. 

"Oh, shut up. You love me."

Kilo put her middle finger up and pulled Shane down for another kiss. 

They would never know that Trinity took a picture for Mai before she walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: twitter.com/DoctorWhoovian  
> Tumblr: dedicatedtoolbox.tumblr.com
> 
> Feel free to request a fic on either of those websites!!


End file.
